Sonicexe The Hacked Game
by Oldmonkey333
Summary: Josh Toborn, a 23 year old man, tells his story to you, the reader, on the time, the last time, he played a hacked game.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sorry about not being on so much, school and stuff, ya know? Anyway, here is a Sonic fanfic.**

**NOTE: This is the prologue. If you want to go straight to the story, go to Chapter 1: Tails.**

**NOTE: This story has some disturbing and freaky references and descriptions. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with SEGA , Sonic Team, or their franchise.**

* * *

_ Monday, July 13, 2008_

I'm Josh Toborn. I am a HUGE Sonic fan, I have Sonic plushes, Sonic posters, I even have a Sonic-themed room! I love the Sonic games, but I will never, EVER, play a hacked game. Not after the "experience." This, this is what happened the last time I played a hacked game.

* * *

**As I stated, that was the prologue. I am going to publish Chapter 1: Tails right after this.**

**Go ahead and leave some questions, or if you think you know where this is going :P.**

**~Oldmonkey333**


	2. Chapter 1: Tails

**Hey guys! After the prologue, I was hoping would will stick with me. This is how this is gonna plan out. I will do each segment(character) one by one, until the thing is done.**

**NOTE: This story has some disturbing references and descriptions. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Sonic Team, or Sega.**

* * *

**_Three years ago_**

I was sitting in my room, playing some Sonic 1 on my Xbox, when the doorbell rang. There was no one there, but I looked down and saw a package. I picked it up and went inside. When I opened it, there were two things inside it. One was a CD case, like for computer games. The other was a note, from my friend Sebastian, whom I haven't heard from for 2 weeks. I knew it was him because I know his handwriting, but, it was odd. It was, shaky - like he was rushing, and he doesn't normally do that. It read:

_Josh, my dear friend,_

_I beg of you, destroy that, that, thing. I can't handle it. Destroy it before_ he_ comes for you. I don't want you getting hurt. And don't play __it -__ that's what he wants you to do. Destroy it before he catches you. Please._

I opened the case, and the CD read " ". Being a big Sonic fan I decided to play it, even though it was my best friend that I hadn't heard from in 2 weeks that told me not to. I turned on my computer and installed the game. When I turned it on, it showed the original Sonic 1 title screen. It did the average jingle before it cut to black. But I noticed something before it did. The image changed. The emblem ring was rusted, the sky was grayish-red, the water was flowing red with blood, where it says "©SEGA 1991" said "©SEGA 666", and Sonic, the beloved blue hedgehog, his eyes were, bleeding, and they were black, with red pupils. I figured it was a game glitch, and I moved on.

It then showed the Sonic 3 file select screen. _Weird, _I thought. _What's the file select theme doing here?_ But there was something different here. The background was red, and the screen that would show what the last level played was, was red static. I selected it, and the game just froze. It stayed that way for 5 seconds, then the Kefka laugh from Final Fantasy VI played, but it played staticy, like it was in an 8-bit game, then the level started. The name wasn't Green Hill like in Sonic 1, it was titled "Hill, Act 1." It looked like Green Hill Zone, first. The music was, odd though. It wasn't normal at all. I was playing Tails. But his face had a worried expression on it.

As I was walking around, I noticed, things. Animals. _Dead,_ animals. Squirrels being hanged**(A/N: Sally?!)**, rabbits with their gut sprawled out, it was hideous. The song slowed down as I moved on, getting slower and slower. Finally I stopped, and went to a cut scene. Sonic was there. Tails seemed happy to see him, but the smile quickly faded. He went closer, and as he did I felt dread, like I wanted to shout to Tails "Don't do it! Get away from him!" He got there, and for a split second you saw Sonic's eyes be black, bleeding and with a red pupil again. Then it cut to black.

It had "YOU CAN'T RUN. Act 2". As it started, I noticed Tails sprite was **not** normal at all. He has breaking the 4th wall, and only very, **very**, few video games do that. Tails was looking at me, crying, as if he wanted me to get him out of there ASAP. So that's what I did. But I still realized it wasn't right. The "Sonic Drowning" theme played, as _he_ got closer. I ran, I jumped, I tried everything, I could not shake him. Then, Tails stopped, and started crying... just, crying. Then, you saw Sonic and his bleeding black eyes, but he was smiling, as if he liked to torture the poor fox. Then it cut to black, and you heard screaming. Then it went back to the file select screen...

* * *

**HA! Long chapter, done. So, those creepypasta lovers out there know EXACTLY what Sonic game I am pointing towards. Those who don't, and want to try it, search " download." It's free, but, note, it maaaaaaayy empty your bowels.**

**Leave a question or comment below and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**~Oldmonkey333**


	3. Chapter 2: Knuckles

**Hey guys! Another day, another chapter! What? That's not how it goes?**

**NOTE: There are some disturbing references and descriptions. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or anything affiliated with them.**

* * *

_Previously:_

Then, Tails stopped, and started crying... just, crying. Then, you saw Sonic and his bleeding black eyes, but he was smiling, as if he liked to torture the poor fox. Then it cut to black, and you heard screaming. Then it went back to the file select screen...

* * *

As I got to the file select screen, I noticed that the Tails file was locked, but his character as in the TV static on top, but _his_ eyes were black with red pupils, and his fur was black smoke gray.

I opened up the Knuckles file next. I was, as you could probably guess, Knuckles. This file looked like Chemical Plant in a way, but the sky was red. I made Knuckles, who, like Tails, had a scared expression, run. As I did so, red static, like the ones on the TVs in the file select screen, filled the screen, and you can barley see Sonic flashing on the screen.

It did that about 5 times, before it stopped and you could see blood on the ground. When Knuckles reached the end, Sonic was there. Knuckles punched at him, but nothing happened. He did that 5 more times before he fell, head in hands. Sonic had this grin on his face again, like he had FUN torturing everyone. Then it cut to black with that scream again.

* * *

**BOOYA! Another one done. And this is almost done, too. I'll make a sequel, based on the sequel of .**

**~Oldmonkey333**


End file.
